vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-24090524-20131214040525/@comment-108.180.154.121-20131215011504
Katherine didn't have any effect on Tyler's life? Did you watch 2x07? Where she compelled people to trigger his werewolf curse.... I swear this fandom and its selective memory is really getting on my nerves.... Why would Bonnie be crazy or dead? She wouldn't. Her Grams would still be alive for one thing, she'd help her. If anything, Bonnie's life would be even better than it is now. Caroline would be fine. So would Tyler and Matt. Yeah, Elena might be dead because of Klaus but who knows, Bonnie and Grams might have managed to save her. Their lives would be so much better without the Salvatore's...I will always stand by that notion. They ruined their lives and Katherine made them so by default, she is responsible. --- What's getting on my nerves is people saying "this fandom and it's selective memory is getting on my nerves." What ticks me off and grinds my gears is, people were hating on Caroline for telling Elena off, calling her out as a hypocrite, to shut up. Fans of Caroline would be attacked by Delena and Damon fans, and people who were just defending Caroline were jumped on and eaten alive, by the Damon fans calling them out. Also, you completely mixed up words, and didn't understand what I was trying to say. Also now, when it's Katherine, everyone is saying the complete opposite? Just two weeks ago this happened, do not forget that. "Oh that fandom, like really? How dare they" excuse you, how hypocritcal. I hate when people say that, it makes me want to bang my head on the table over and over again, because you cannot call any 'fandom' out. - Of course she triggered his werewolf curse, but really did it effect Tyler? No it really didn't the only one who effected Tyler was Klaus, not Katherine. All she did was trigger his curse, nothing more. Tyler seems to like being a hybrid it seems, the only thing he hates is Klaus for ruining his life. Sorry, but Tyler would be dead if his werewolf curse was never triggered, including Masons. So why does it effect Tyler? Do you seem him out there to kill Katherine, no, he's out there to kill KLAUS, who ruined HIS life, not Katherine, do you SEE him complaining being a hybrid, or before a werewolf? He was pretty interested to find out he was a werewolf. Bonnie would be crazy or dead because she wouldn't be able to control her power, she would be hiding and staying away from her friends, he magic would take over her, she wouldn't know what to do. How would she know her grams was a witch? How would she know what to do, with Caroline, Klaus, Katherine, Damon, and Elena, she's now open to this supernatural world. Grams would never be able to introduce her to that, and because Caroline and Elena are vampires, she has someone to know how it feels, someone to lean on, so she's not by herself. And no, Bonnie's life really wouldn't be fine, and Elena would be dead, which would make her worse. She would have no control whats so ever, or would have nobody to lean on, nobody to help her, she'd probably find her this monster. Caroline would go back to her life as being jealous and picking up Elena's ex's that don't even want her, she go back as the jealous, ignorant girl she was, where she never understood life, just jealously. She'd hate herself, and never learn, it would completely screw her over. And that life in the past would never stand great for her. It's not the life she wanted, Caroline loves being a vampire, even Klaus said it, she loves being ageless, powerful, fast..etc She LOVES being a vampire, simple. Elena would be dead because Stefan wouldn't be there to save her, she'd have nobody left, or anybody to lean on (Stefan) her life would be miserable. And again, she'd be dead. Sorry, but it was the brothers who ruined their own lifes because they fought over Katherine, not the other way around. Katherine didn't even expect coming and falling in-love with the brothers, she fell in-love with Stefan which screwed everything over for her. The brothers became a vampire and screwed their live sover a girl. So actually, it wasn't Katherine, it was the brothers who ruined their own life, now again they are fighting over Elena like they did with Katherine, which is screwing up their own lives again and this time Elena's life, Katherine at least knew how to handle it, she chose Stefan, ended the fight. Elena, on the other hand continues to make enemies, draw attention like people like Klaus. And the brothers have their own problems which draws attention on Elena, as to why everyone wants her dead, including Katherine. So really, it wasn't Katherine's fault. It also wasn't her fault she had to do everything in-order to survive, people only wanted her to use her, that was her whole life, just being a slave for somebodys own advantages. Which is pretty damn digcusting, she lost everything, and all she can do is run, she can't solve the problems, only run. Pathetic, really.